From Storm To Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isla never would have thought a chance encounter during a storm would lead her to a family, nor did Sans realize that the same encounter could lead him to being a dad. Done as a request for blueamulet888. :)


**blueamulet888, who owns Isla, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

**From Storm To Family**

Sans grunted as he fought against the rain that was pouring down. It had started to rain while he was at his hot dog stand, so he closed up and packed it away before deciding to hurry home, but the storm was faster and he could barely see in front of him. He paused a moment before seeing an abandoned building to his right. Hoping the door was unlocked, he went up to the door and tried the knob. To his relief, it opened and he ducked inside, grateful for the shelter. "Well, hopefully my clothes will dry out soon," he said to himself.

He didn't know that someone else was in the building too.

A fifteen-year-old girl wearing a midnight blue t-shirt, black leggings, and black sneakers was in another room, tying her white hoodie securely around her waist. She happened to look up in the mirror, taking off her sunglasses that she wore all the time, revealing her eyes. One was a bright blue while the other was an emerald green, both contrasting with her pale skin, as did her black hair that reached her waist. Sighing, she stepped out of the room to go to where the fireplace was, having built a fire in there earlier to stay warm.

Sans, who was looking out the window, heard footsteps and stood still, eyes going dark as he glanced around before his left eye lit up blue, seeking out the other person that was there. He spotted someone heading into another room and blinked, his eyes going back to normal before he headed in that direction, stopping short when he saw a young girl that couldn't have been more than fifteen sitting in front of a fire. He drew closer until he stepped on a creaky floor board.

Hearing that sound, Isla jumped in alarm and leapt to her feet, turning sharply to see who was behind her. Her eyes doubled behind her sunglasses as she saw a skeleton wearing black shorts, a white t-shirt with a blue, unzipped hoodie, and pink slippers standing behind her. Letting out a scream, she quickly backed away from him.

"Hey, whoa, kid," Sans said, noticing she was backing up in fear.

"Get away from me!" She demanded, moving for the door.

He cocked a brow bone at her, watching her before he teleported from his spot to in front of the door, making her stop short in her run. She turned to go the other way when she felt like she couldn't move. "Hold on, kiddo," she heard him say as he came around to face her, cocking a brow bone at her again. "This place is dangerous to be in, kid."

She gave him a defiant look. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

Sans couldn't stop the amused chuckle that escaped him. Even though he had her trapped, she wasn't going down without a fight. He checked her stats and found her defense and attack were at a good number, her LV was at 1, and her HP was where it needed to be. "I came to get out of the rain," he said. "But something tells me that's not why you're here."

She squirmed to get free and he released her from his telekinesis. She looked at him uncertainly. "Why do you care about why I'm here?" She asked.

The skeleton looked at her. "Kid, aren't your parents worried sick about you?" He asked.

Isla looked away at that and didn't speak, to which Sans was curious. "Your parents don't know you're here, do they?" He asked.

"No," she said. "Nor do they care."

The sharpness in her voice at that made him pause before he went up to her. "You know, it's a bit dark in here to wear sunglasses," he said.

She turned away, which told him he hit a nerve. He hummed thoughtfully. "What's your name, kid?" He asked.

It was quiet for a moment. "Isla," she replied softly.

He nodded. "Isla, I'm sorry to be so blunt, but...did someone hurt you?"

The question made her wince and hug herself, which silently told him his answer. "What happened, Isla?" He asked gently.

"Why do you care to know?" She asked. "You're...You're just someone who can't possibly understand."

"Because I'm a monster?" He asked.

"I didn't say that," Isla denied quickly.

He chuckled. "No, but I know what you meant," he said. "Kid, I know that some people are monsters. My niece, Frisk, was abused before she came to the Underground." He paused. "When she told us what she had been through...it made us sick."

The fifteen-year-old looked at him and he sensed her surprise. "Yeah, I had an inkling you went through something like that," he said.

She sighed and turned away again, but when she felt his hand on her shoulder, her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. "My parents abandoned me years ago," she said softly.

The skeleton said nothing for a moment. "Where do you live then?" He asked.

"Here, mostly," she said. "It's my safe place."

He nodded, deciding not to push it. He was a stranger after all to her and he could see she didn't easily trust anyone. He then saw the storm had stopped and he nodded. "Be safe, kid," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm, making him stop and look at her. "You're not going to call the police, are you?"

He shook his head. "Nah," he said. "This building is sturdy, so you're safe." He smiled. "Besides, why you're here is your business. Just...be careful, okay?"

Isla nodded before looking curious. "What is your name?" She asked.

He smiled again. "Sans," he replied before playfully ruffling her hair. "Take care, kid."

He teleported away as she smoothed her hair back down, but for some reason, she hadn't minded he had done that. Sighing, she sat down to work on some homework before going to bed so that she was rested for school the next day.

* * *

_One week later..._

Sans was doing some research on orphans, reading some articles on what an orphan would do if they were bullied or abused. Finding a hideout was definitely a sign. Growing more curious, he did some more research before looking up orphanages nearby, finding only one. He nodded. "She must have come from there," he thought to himself as he decided to head out to the abandoned building after work to find Isla.

The girl winced as she washed the dirt off her arms. Bullies had once again been bothering her and when she had gone to walk away, they had pulled off her sunglasses and pushed her to the ground. She had gotten up and managed to get her sunglasses back before heading away. The only good thing that happened was that she had gotten a good grade on her history test and had passed her math test with a good score. She was good in school, wanting to learn as much as she could.

"You okay, kiddo?"

Isla turned sharply, but then saw it was only Sans. Sighing in relief, she nodded. "Yeah," she said.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Kiddo, did the bullies hit you?" He asked. "Is that why you wear sunglasses all the time?"

She shook her head. During the past week, Sans had visited her a few times and they usually sat quietly or would talk about something she was learning about in school. He had guessed that she was bullied, to which she had told him she was, but didn't say why, despite him asking.

"No," she now said softly. "I...I wear them because I want to."

The skeleton smiled gently. "I bet your eyes are beautiful," he said, having a feeling that she was self-conscious about her eyes.

She shook her head. "No," she said softly.

Sans smiled. "Why do you think that?" He asked. "Is one eye polka dotted? Or perhaps has a striped pattern? Or...oh, I know. You've got stars in your eyes."

That last line clued her in that he was messing with her and she actually giggled a bit at that one. "No," she said, but she was smiling too.

He chuckled, gently bumping her chin with a loose fist. "Got you to laugh," he said, making her giggle again.

"Yeah, you did," she said.

She then sobered. "Sans, why are you...being so nice to me?" She asked. "I'm not...well, I'm not...,"

"Not what?" He asked.

"Well," she tried but couldn't seem to get her thoughts together. She finally took a deep breath. "Why are you taking time out of your day to spend time with an orphan?"

Sans smiled. "Maybe because that orphan is really just a kid wanting someone to care?" He said gently. "Plus you're a good kid, Isla."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Well, I can see from those tests poking out of your bag that you are good in school," he said. "Not only that, you've seemed to accept me as a friend."

She nodded. "You're...the only friend I really have," she admitted. "Though...you act a lot like...someone who's concerned."

He chuckled. "Comes from raising my little brother after our older brother got hurt years ago," he admitted. "Plus, you're still a kid, Isla. You're too young to be on your own yet."

Isla shrugged. "No one cares about that," she said. "Who cares about an orphan?"

"I care," Sans said gently, making her look at him as he held his arms open and she hugged him, something that she was still getting used to mostly, but she didn't mind hugs from him. "Kid, would you allow someone you trusted to adopt you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't trust readily," she admitted. "Though, you've been earning my trust."

He smiled. "And I'm willing to keep earning your trust, kiddo," he said.

Isla smiled. "Thanks, Sans," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. The skeleton gently rocked her, rubbing her back. He then had an idea and looked at her.

"Do you have a cellphone, kid?" He asked.

"No," she replied. "But there's a payphone not far from here."

He nodded and gave her a piece of paper with his number on it. "Isla, if you ever run into trouble and need help, give me a call, okay?" He said. "I'll be there the moment you call."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay," she said, seeing that he was giving her the option to call him if she needed to.

It was a couple week later when trouble struck.

* * *

Sans had found the orphanage where Isla was 'staying' at and Asgore helped him find a good lawyer to start the adoption process. When Papyrus and Gaster learned that they might soon have a niece, they stepped in to help too, looking forward to being uncles.

Sans was working at his hotdog stand when his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" He said.

"Sans?" Came Isla's voice.

He knew something was wrong. "What's up, kiddo?" He asked, ready to teleport at a moment's notice.

"The orphanage director is trying to send me off to another country," she said. "She claimed that no one has shown interest in adopting me and she's tired of dealing with me. I ran away, but she's sent the bullies after me too."

Sans nodded. "Kid, get to your safe place," he said. "I'll be there in a second."

"Sans? Please hurry," she begged.

"Okay, kiddo."

Hanging up the phone, he teleported at once, appearing inside the room he had first met her in just as she entered, looking relieved he was there. She ran up to him and hugged him, to which he hugged her back. "I'm here, kiddo," he said gently.

"Sans, I'm scared," she admitted. "I don't want to go to another country."

The skeleton nodded softly. "Kiddo, do you trust me enough to take you to my place?" He asked. "My brothers and I will keep you safe."

She looked up at him, seeing he was being honest. Then again, for the past month, he had visited her, kept her hiding place a secret, and hadn't pushed her to tell him about her past. She nodded. "I trust you," she said.

He nodded and used his telekinesis to grab her things. "Hold on tight to me," he said and she obeyed, closing her eyes tightly as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and teleported them to his home.

Gaster was reading a book and jumped in surprise at seeing the two suddenly appear. He stood up upon seeing the young girl that was clinging to his brother. "Sans? Is this Isla?" He asked curiously.

Sans smiled. "Yeah, this is Isla," he said as the girl released her hold on him and turned to see the tall skeleton behind her. She ducked her head shyly and moved behind Sans, making Gaster chuckle in amusement.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to bite," he said with a smile.

Papyrus came out and he stopped short before his whole face lit up. "Is this...her?" He asked. "The one you've told us about, Sans?"

"This is her, Pap," Sans said, looking at Isla, who looked uncertain. "It's okay. My bros won't hurt you."

She looked uncertain but saw Papyrus draw closer. "She's adorable!" The tall skeleton said, beaming before looking at his brother. "Does she...uh...know yet?"

The shorter skeleton shook his head. "I haven't told her yet," he said.

Isla looked at him. "Told me what?" She asked, starting to back away and towards the door.

Sans turned to her and smiled gently. "Kiddo, it's okay," he said. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

She still looked wary. "Then what's the secret?" She asked.

"Well, remember when you said the director said no one showed interest in adopting you?"

Isla's shoulders dropped in sadness. "Yeah?" She asked, curious as to where he was going with this.

"Well, she was wrong."

Gaster and Papyrus looked at each other. "The director lied to her?" The oldest brother asked in shock before looking upset. "And after we met with her and you handed her the paperwork."

Isla now looked confused, to which Papyrus noticed and drew closer. "Isla, my brother is looking to adopt you," he said. "He made that decision a couple weeks ago and has been working with a lawyer to get the paperwork ready. Gaster and I went with Sans yesterday, along with the lawyer, to give the director the paperwork."

She was stunned and looked at Sans. "Then...why did she lie to me?" She asked.

"I don't know," the short skeleton said. "But I'm going to ask someone to find out for us. Until then, you can stay here with us, since this will be your new home once the paperwork is finalized."

She went up to Sans, looking at him. "You really mean it?" She asked, wanting to be sure.

He nodded. "Kiddo, in the past month, I've become protective of you. Why do you think I gave you my number in case you ran into trouble?"

Isla looked curious before looking at him. "When were you going to tell me that you were looking to adopt me?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to come by after work and talk with you about how you'd feel about me adopting you, but when you called about the director hunting for you, I knew that she was looking for you because of the adoption."

She nodded and felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder and she saw it was Papyrus. "Isla, we won't let that director get you," he promised. "We know you won't trust us right away, but please trust that we do want you in the family and we'll do everything to make sure the adoption goes through."

"Yes," Gaster said with a nod.

She could tell they were being honest with her. "Okay," she said, still looking a bit unsure, but willing to trust them.

Sans nodded. "I'll go to the school and get your schoolwork so you can do it here," he said. "That way, the director can't get to you."

Grateful, she nodded. "And we can help you with your schoolwork," Gaster offered with a smile.

She smiled back, liking the other two skeletons who accepted her and seemed genuine like Sans was.

* * *

_One week later..._

The judge looked at the paperwork in front of him. "Everything seems to be in order," he said. "Though, why was the orphanage director looking to send Miss Isla to another country?"

"She was about to be paid a large sum of money from a couple that wanted a child and wanted to adopt Isla," the lawyer representing Sans said. "The officials in that country were informed and once the couple was told that Isla was already being adopted here in the states, they grew upset that they had been tricked and withdrew at once, not wanting to be part of the scandal."

"I cannot blame them," the judge said. "Though I do feel sorry for them being tricked."

"There is another child at the orphanage who they are looking to adopt and this time, it's being done correctly," the lawyer said.

The judge looked at Isla. "Miss Isla, from your statements I am reading here, you feel safe with Mr. Sans and his family?" He asked.

Isla, who was standing by Sans, nodded. "Yes, Your Honor," she said. "He has earned my trust and kept me safe."

Nodding, the judge finished signing the paperwork. "Mr. Sans, if you will please sign the documents where I have marked them," he requested.

Thanking the official for the paperwork, Sans signed his name in the proper places and handed it back. The judge looked it over and smiled. "Everything is in order," he said. "I am pleased to say that full custody of Miss Isla is granted to Mr. Sans. Congratulations."

Isla felt a large weight fall away and she looked at Sans happily before taking a chance and removing her sunglasses, allowing him to see her different-colored eyes for the first time. He smiled, taking this as the ultimate sign of trust. "Welcome to the family, kiddo," he said.

She took a deep breath. "Sans? Can I...Can I call you 'Dad'?" She asked.

"Of course you can, pumpkin," he said instantly.

Smiling, she hugged him and her new uncles, who hugged her back, happy to have her as their niece. "To think, a storm one day led you to meeting your future father," Gaster said with a chuckle.

"Guess things work out the way they should," Isla said.

"Very true," Papyrus said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sans said as he hugged his new daughter, proud to be a father to the girl that had wormed her way into his heart that first night he had met her.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
